


No Storm Will Keep Me From You

by AutumnLoveYou



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Chloe is whole again, Dumb goofy shit, F/F, F/M, Friends reunited, I am team Pricefield I swear, I promise my next fic will be Pricefield based, I'm Bad At Tagging, Max Comes Back, Old Friends, Please be gentle, This is also my first fic, This is just going by the story of BtS, amberprice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnLoveYou/pseuds/AutumnLoveYou
Summary: A fic that takes place during the events of Deck Nine's 2017 entry to the Life is Strange series; Before the Storm. A fic in which Max decides that she can't be without Chloe and so decides to run all the way back to Aracdia Bay. Will Chloe forgive her? Read to find out.
Relationships: David Madsen/Joyce Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	No Storm Will Keep Me From You

**Author's Note:**

> So. My first ever attempt at fanfic shiz. I honestly have no clue as to how this might go and to be completely honest, I wish I did because this could go horribly wrong. Well, let's do this I guess. :/
> 
> Kudo's and all that jazz are more than greatly appreciated. <3

It had been a long and boring day for Chloe. She laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling in complete silence, there was however the occasional grunt or sigh that emanated from the teenager. As she drew one last and particularly long drag from her cigarette, she crushed it in her Mom's-Joyce's old ashtray. An anniversary gift from William that he had gotten for his wife shortly after their wedding. When she got up from bed, Chloe made her mind up that she was going to spend some time at American Rust. Her makeshift "home away from hell" as she called it. Checking her phone, she still had Max's number in her contacts app since the younger girl of the pair had gotten a new phone. And that was back in November of 2009.

Sadly, the last text that Chloe had sent to Max was on January 3rd of 2010 which clearly meant that Max must have stopped caring. Ultimately, the 16 year old made the heart-wrenching decision to delete Max's number. As she made her way downstairs, Chloe overheard Joyce & David dancing to some music. Some old jazz record that she really liked.

“Chloe?” Joyce called out.

“Crap…” David had spotted Chloe trying to sneak out the front door. 

“Chloe, where do you think you’re going, missy?” Looks like Chloe had to backtalk her way out of this, even though her mother was no doubt going to give her an earache later. 

“Look, I’m just heading out for a bit. So like just... back off.”

“Hey! Don’t get smart with me, young lady!” Yep. Backtalk time.

“For your information, Sergeant Dickhead, it's a free country if I remember rightly. Also, you’re forgetting the part in the constitution that I soo clearly owned your ass with yesterday.” 

David was slowly getting angrier by the second. “Aww, what’s the matter, David? Need me to dumb it down for you again?” Joyce decided to step in.

“Chloe! That is enough. I will not have you spoilin’ this special day.” 

“What ‘special day?’ Are you seriously defending this asshole?!” 

David wasn’t having any of this. “That’s enough!” The soldier growled. Joyce walked off and out into the backyard, visibly upset. “Hope you’re happy, Chloe…” David sighed, following after Joyce.

Fucking ecstatic.” Chloe growled under gritted teeth.

When Chloe opened the front door, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Standing in her way was her former childhood best friend, Max Caulfield, who looked visibly exhausted.

“M-Max...?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I know that what I'm doing isn't exactly the smartest thing but I don't care. I could have possibly thought this through more carefully... too late now I guess..." Max whispered to herself as she was approaching the town of Arcadia Bay. The bus had dropped Max off at the last possible stop which meant that she had to walk the rest of her destination on foot. It was already late afternoon and she was starting to feel tired, hungry and very much dehydrated. Max had previously eaten all of her candy bars and consumed all her water, at which point her bladder often reminded her that she most certainly needed to relieve herself.  
Thankfully, she was practically within touching distance of Chloe's house. 

"I'm home..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

M-Max...?”

Chloe didn’t know how to react. How could she? What could she say? 

“Hey... Chloe…” Max panted as if she just ran a marathon, sweat clearly & visibly dripping from her forehead. 

“W-what are you doing here? Max, shouldn’t you be in Seattle or something?”

“Chloe... I ran away from home just to see you, I won’t abandon you again. Not this time.” Max had managed to better compose herself now that she had finally catched her breath. “It was seriously THE dumbest thing I have ever done, and I am so, so sorry, Chloe.” Max was now on the verge of crying right in front of Chloe.

“Aww, Max... b-but why? Surely you’re better off with-” 

“No! No I’m not! I am nothing without you, Chloe!”

Max’s raised voice clearly made Chloe jump. In fact, she was certain the whole street heard. 

“What was that? That sounded like it came from the front door.” David was already suspicious. 

“I know that voice…” Joyce replied. No, it couldn’t be. Could it?

“Chloe, here…” And with that, Max picked up her guitar off the ground that she left laying there after arriving and started to play. A song that only Chloe knew so well.

Burning the midnight oil again  
Sitting out here listening to the wind  
I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend  
Burning the midnight oil again

Last year we bought a house outside of Boulder  
You know how Kathy always missed that rocky mountains sky  
She said, "Let's move before my folks get any older  
So they can see the grandkids grow up for a while  
I was just thinking of the days we ran together  
Traveling 'cross the country in that rusty camper van  
Playing one night stands seems like it's been forever  
Sitting here like this, sometimes I miss the band

“Max...?” Joyce was right. It was indeed Max Caulfield, the very girl who grew up with Chloe together. 

“Joyce, who is that?” David was more than confused as to why this 14 year old girl was standing in their front doorway, holding a guitar & playing this country song. As Max progressed, Chloe was already welling up with tears. How did Max know a song that only Chloe had heard? Much less in a dream of all places.

Burning the midnight oil again  
Sitting out here listening to the wind  
I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend  
I'm just burning the midnight oil again  
I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend  
I'm just burning the midnight oil again

As she strummed the final chord, ending the song, Chloe immediately threw her arms around Max. Tears not stopping now, probably not ever. “Oh, Max... holy shit dude…”

Now Max was crying too, oh boy. 

“I’m so sorry, Chloe... I’m so, deeply sorry…” 

“Hey, hey shhh... It’s okay, Max. It’s okay. I promise.” Chloe cooed, trying to reassure and comfort the weeping youngster.

“I-I know you must really hate me, Chloe... I’m so sorry…” Max was shaking with fear as she was certain that Chloe would never forgive her. Unbeknownst to Max however, Chloe was ready to take back her partner in crime in a heartbeat. A heartbeat.

Edit: 20/10/20 - Provided from feedback, I have made additions/addendums to the story. Many thanks to those who offered their constructive comments.


End file.
